Broken Plans
by Alexandrea1992
Summary: In an alternate universe the Dalek race call a summit to try for a longed for peace but even that involves a dose of trickery. As usual the plan goes wrong and our heros find themselves with a bit of a problem. Non-cannon and rated T. Please enjoy.


Disclaimer:

I wish I did own it but the BBC wont share with me….

Introduction: 

Hello everyone. This is possibly the oddest fan fiction I will ever do because it is based in an alternate reality where the Dalek species has managed to keep some of their emotions and over five thousand years has become more peaceful towards other species and are currently having peace talks on a neutral planet; Earth. Please just give it a go regardless of how messed up it sounds.

Also the Daleks are shape changers (they have two forms humanoid and the tentacle blobs that are on the program) just so that I can make my idea work without it being too weird. I will be keeping them as human looking (like their Kaled ansesters) other wise it will become too unrealistic, too quickly.

Can you please review and let me know if I should continue? Thanks!

**Warnings:**

Rated T for sexual and politically incorrect references and perhaps some swearing but I may raise it to a higher rating at a later date depending on where I head with the story. This is also non-cannon and it has only one character in it from the main series though the Doctor and others will be referred to regularly.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean pregnant?" Marcus gaped at January with shock; he had only had a drink with the girl… Babies didn't come from drinks and banter, they just didn't. He managed to hide a lot of his horror at the news but his hands still betrayed him with a slight tremor.

January raised her eyebrows at him, "you know that I'm not exactly thrilled about this either don't you? One minute we were talking and then three months later taa-darr I'm up shit creek without a paddle and the DNA scanner says that you're its daddy. Congrats for ruining my life and my career." She knew she had been overly sharp when he visibly flinched and offered him a small apologetic smile, "I know that this is a surprise but it needs to be sorted out someway or another and I wouldn't feel right doing anything without discussing it with you first."

"How can I be its father?" He paused before sarcastically adding, "I have not had the 'pleasure' of a visit from you." His mind reeled before finally settling on an impossible thought; what if this was somehow part of his fathers plan for showing the Time Lords how reformed they where. It didn't make sense though, he had never lain with the young woman in front of him and if he had he would be able to remember it. He was sure of that.

_Three months earlier_

Marcus turned from his father in disgust, "what could _we_ possibly gain from even talking with these…" He paused trying to find a word that would sum up his disdain for the ambassadors waiting outside of the great hall and promptly changed his mind because of the annoyed look forming on his father's face, "I do not hate them as such but could we not just go home back to Skaro; where everything makes sense and no one will just look at us like we will more than likely just slaughter them like cattle? I'm sick of people heading in the opposite direction and going silent when I walk past, what the heck is their problem! "

Both Markus and his father knew what their problem was but neither wanted to admit it, denial of the past had kept the Dalek people from ending their own existence centuries ago after The Doctor had returned their emotions to them. They all wanted to be called Kaleds again but being tainted by a long, dark history kept them as the monsters that would always kill innocents and aid murderers and villains alike.

That's why prince Marcus and the Great Emperor; Frances the seventh were on a primitive level five planet. They wanted and needed to bind old wounds and find a lasting peace with all of the other people in the universe and to finally after two hundred years, end the Time War.

However Marcus doubted that the Time Lords would ever allow the war to end; they would remind all of the other people in the hall of the first generation of Daleks that killed every man in their path and then enslaved the woman and children until they starved to death or died of radiation sickness.

They would bring up memories of the second generation, which drugged their own newborn babies with steroids if they appeared weak or even so much as sneezed. In order to prevent this weakness from spreading the parents wiped clean their children's hearts of emotions and sent them to live with the army for twenty years when they had turned just 14 years old.

They would inform the ambassadors gathered in the hall of how this was a massive step forward from the old days where the babies would just have been incinerated without so much as a shrug of the parent's shoulders.

Marcus was a third generation Dalek and he was grateful for the fact because he was allowed to live regardless of the few light brown streaks in his otherwise bright blonde hair and the slight tan of his pale skin, whist most of his kin had skin that was whiter than snow. He never understood why he had these slight abnormalities but his mother and father just told him "it was okay and that he could be fixed when he was an adult if he so wanted to be." This always made him feel better… Some day he would be normal and his 'friends' wouldn't whisper about him behind his back all the time and make him feel like such a freak.

The Great Emperor Frances didn't bother to answer his son because he saw the sad expression of Marcus' face and instead just lightly patted his arm before giving the order for the door to be opened and for the summit to begin.

* * *

January just smiled at her reflection as she attempted to brush her hair straight. Her pale, blonde hair reached her knees when let loose but some bits stuck out at odd angles and hinted at her inner mad scientist. At only 17 years old she was already one of the best scientist in her field and a valued employee of Torchwood.

Even though for the next few months she would have to push her genetic based experiments to the side and instead play referee between the Daleks and the Time Lords. She allowed the thought of the two royal families trying to find peace enter her mind and sighed hopelessly, this was going to be harder than anything she had ever tried to accomplish before.

One side were well known for their xenophobic tendencies and the other for their pride and overly pompous ways. To add insult to injury both sides hated each other but neither would ever admit to it except to make snide remarks and refuse to do so much as eat in the same room as each other. This was (or so she figured) not going to go well.

She had no idea why she of all people had been picked for this assignment; yes she was one of the two Torchwood bosses (the other being Captain Jack Harkness) but she was also un-diplomatic and slightly harsh. She didn't mean to be but sometimes being brought up as _that_ odd, little orphan made her tough and unwilling to bend to other people's viewpoints.

Perhaps Jack expected her intelligence to be a factor in helping with the situation or perhaps even her beauty would magically help?

Some how January doubted it and sniggered to her self because she felt that it was more to do with it being a gigantic waste of time with no fun forecast for days on end. Jack didn't engage in boring activities and he definitely didn't put up with any situation where he couldn't just nip off for a good old-fashioned 'quickie' anytime he fancied it.

She picked up her coat and bag and left the hotel where she was staying, the meeting hall was just a five-minute walk away so she arrived with plenty of time to spare and introduced herself to a young lady that was standing next to her in the line.

"Hello. My name is January Hexton, how are you?" The woman turned and clasped her hands over her heart and bowed slightly in greeting, January copied the action and took in her Auburn hair, tied back with an orange scarf, which perfectly matched her robe and the woman's tanned complexion. To January's eyes she looked to be only 20 years old but she was aware that as with many advanced species this could be misleading.

"I am Katire. Greetings!" She bowed again and continued, "I am from the planet Nina and my people are the Nanina."

"Hello. I am from a city called Cardiff and I am human, I am very happy to meet you," they exchanged quick smiles and were quickly ushered in to the room.

* * *

Marcus glanced around the room at the people gathered there. There were people from twelve different species and he could feel the tension, the next few months would decide the fate of billions of people and everyone knew it.

There were mainly Time Lords and Daleks in the hall but others also crowded the room to play witness and (perhaps in some cases) referees to the proceedings.

* * *

I will continue soon with what happened at the summit and the rest of those first three months. I hope that this will be a long story but I will only continue if people think that it is worth it. :D Please review and subscribe. Thanks for reading it


End file.
